


All Because Of The Macarena

by SadAlien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 7/11, Come Eating, Come Shot, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marijuana, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadAlien/pseuds/SadAlien
Summary: Jeremy and Michael get kicked out of prom so they head down to the local 7/11





	All Because Of The Macarena

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like shotgunning and 7/11 so I combined those two things

"Oh my god Michael, I can't believe you actually got us kicked out!" Jeremy exclaimed in frustration, placing his hands on his hips and glaring at his obnoxiously smug boyfriend. 

"Hey it's not my fault that you were grinding on me during the Macarena, Jeremiah!" Michael replied smugly, that shit eating grin remaining on his wonderfully plump lips that he had been kissing on the dance floor before Michael had gotten them kicked out. 

"You were the one who taught me how to dance like that, asshole!" Jeremy turned from the other and began walking down the sidewalk away from the shitty golf club where the junior prom was being held.

"Touché." Michael replied simply, but his snarky remarks came to a halt when he realized that Jeremy was actually upset that they had gotten kicked out of the Junior Prom. Shit. His teasing was all in good fun but now that Jeremy was actually upset he felt like a total douche..

"Hey.. Jer-Bear I'm sorry." He briskly walked to catch up with Jeremy and grabbed the others hand, gently holding it in his own. "How about we go hit up Seven Eleven, buy a fuck ton of snacks, and head back to my place and get our own little party started in my basement, if you know what I mean." He nudged the others side with his elbow, a sly smirk forming across his lips. 

After a moment a small chuckle erupted from Jeremy which sounded like music to Michael's ears, music even better than Bob Marley's best hits. 

"I'd love that Michael, but you're paying for the snacks." He couldn't stay mad at Michael even if he was being a total shithead. Maybe getting kicked out was for the best anyways, the Macarena was the only good song they had played all night. 

The two walked down the cracked sidewalk and into town, hand in hand and reminiscing on all that had happened at prom while they were there. 

Before they knew it they were basking in the green fluorescent lights of the 7/11. Michael eagerly pulled Jeremy into the store, and making a b-line towards the isle designated for candy and chips, you know the good stuff that will clog your arteries and make you develop early onset diabetes. 

The doorbell chimed loudly behind them but Michael didn't pay much attention to the obnoxious sound, he was dead set on calculating which snacks he could get with the 15 dollars he had. "So the big bag of Cool Ranch Doritos are $3.98. I know you like Nacho Cheese Doritos but it's my money and I like Cool Ranch better so you're gonna have to deal with it." Michael rambled as he strode down the isle, looking for various snacks that the two of them would enjoy. "I'll get some Swedish fish for you since you love those so much, and those cost $4.48." Michael muttered to himself as he scanned down the isle for more cheap snacks. 

During Michaels snack rampage Jeremy's mind was elsewhere, his eyes were glued to Michaels glorious ass and those wonderfully thick thighs of his. 

Jeremy had always loved Michael's thighs and ass. The way his plump ass looked in blue jeans. Those thick thighs as they wrapped around his waist or were up against the side of his head as he went down on Michael. But tonight the way his dress pants were hugging them so wonderfully caused a familiar stirring to begin in his lower region. 

Jeremy quickly looked around the nearly empty 7/11 to make sure they had some privacy before hurrying over to the other and grabbing Michaels plump ass, evicting a yelp of surprise from the unsuspecting man. 

The only other person who was in the barren 7/11 besides them was a sad looking cashier who looked like she was about to fall asleep, completely reasonable it being nearly midnight, so Jeremy wasn't worried if she had heard Michael's yell of surprise. 

Michael whipped around, staring the other down with a look that seemed to say, 'what the hell are you doing?!'. Jeremy ignored the others discouraging look and did a gentle smack onto Michael's ass, "you brought that joint you rolled before we left, right?" He asked in a hushed whisper, leaning in close so his warm breath danced against the others ear. He felt the other shiver against him.

"Yeah? We planned on smoking at prom remember? But then when we got there and you saw that they had some cops around and we were gonna play it safe and just smoke when we got back to my place." Michael stammered, obviously trying to keep his cool, but Jeremy was making it damn difficult to do that. 

"How about we go to the bathroom and smoke up real quick?" Jeremy suggested, moving his hands to rest on Michael's chest. Michael looked around the 7/11, as if to check if they were truly alone. "No one's here." Jeremy said quickly, in effort to convince his boyfriend, "just the half asleep sad looking cashier." He said softly with a small chuckle. 

Jeremy gave Michael that look he knew the other couldn't resist, and after a moment Michael quickly pulled away, shoving the snacks he previously held in his arms onto the shelf and grabbed Jeremy's hand, leading him towards the back of the store. "Remind me to get the snacks once we're done." 

It was a tight fit in the small one person bathroom but honestly Jeremy didn't mind, the closer he was to Michael the better. He watched as Michael pulled out a nearly rolled joint and a small red lighter, "I get first hit." Michael said before lighting it and taking a long drag. Jeremy watched as Michael's plump lips wrapped around the joint, and how his eyes closed in bliss, as the hot smoke burned the back of his throat and filled up his lungs in the way that he liked. He could already feel himself getting hard just by watching Michael take a hit off a joint. That was a little pathetic and kinda kinky. 

Jeremy was pulled out of his thoughts as Michael grabbed the back of his head, combing his fingers into his nearly styled brown hair and crashing their lips together in an open mouthed kiss, or at least what he thought was a kiss, what it actually was was a sloppy attempt at shotgunning. Jeremy pulled away, coughing up the smoke Michael had passed to him. 

Michael laughed as he watched the other cough up small clouds of smoke, "sometimes I forget how bad you are at this." He teased as he passed the joint over. Jeremy rolled his eyes and took a drag, feeling the smoke fill his lungs, he tried going slow like Michael had taught him to do. He blew the smoke into Michael's face and passed the joint back, coughing quietly.

"I have to admit you're getting better," Michael said before taking another slow drag and exhaling the smoke out of his nose, obviously showing off. "The first time I smoked you up I thought you were going to have an asthma attack you were coughing so much." He said with that ever familiar shit eating grin

Jeremy grabbed the joint back and held it between his fingers, he decided to ignore Michael's previous remarks about his first time smoking. "Do you want to actually try shotgunning with what's left of this?" There was a little less than half left. 

Michael hummed softly in agreement, leaning against the wall, eyes closing in bliss. He was already feeling a buzz and was loving every moment of it. 

Jeremy couldn't help but smile watching Michael slowly fall into stoned bliss. He took a slow drag before gently cupping the others face and pulling him close. Michael opened his heavy eyes to gaze into Jeremy's, their lips tenderly pressing against one another's and Jeremy slowly exhaling into Michael's mouth. He finished with a slow, sloppy kiss, and Michael exhaled the smoke into the kiss. Shit he was rock hard now, why was he finding this so hot?

Small tendrils of smoke escaped and floated above them, the room was quickly becoming hazy and smoke filled, thank god that this place was so cheap that they didn't bother to install a fire alarm. 

Michael purred happily and wrapped his arms around Jeremy's thin torso, "you can have the rest of the joint baby, I'm good." He nuzzled against Jeremy's neck, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt and pressing soft kisses against his pale skin. 

Leaving hickeys on Jeremy's neck was his favorite thing to do, it was a fortunate bonus that Jeremy happened to bruise so easily. His teasing kisses and gentle love bites obviously weren't going unnoticed as Jeremy was rock hard and straining against the tight dress pants he was wearing. 

Jeremy happily finished off the joint and relished in the treatment Michael was giving his neck, but he'd have to wear a turtleneck for a week before those marks would fade. He began to squirm and arch into Michael's touch, finishing off the joint, haphazardly putting it out on the edge of the sink before gripping onto Michael's shoulders to steady himself. He was definitely feeling the effects of the pot now, his knees felt wobbly and he every kiss that Michael placed on his neck sent shivers up his spine. 

Michael felt himself straining against his own dress pants at hearing the wanton moans Jeremy was making as he continued to kiss up and down his neck. "You always get super horny when you're high, you know that?" He teased, pulling away and admiring Jeremy's hickey covered neck. 

Jeremy groaned and pulled Michael's hands down to the hem of his pants, "can you just help me out, it'll hurt walking home with this." Little Jeremy junior was practically throbbing at this point. 

"Fine but you have to help me out when we get back to my place." He said gesturing to the tent in his pants 

Jeremy nodded, he'd do anything at this point to get his dick sucked, "Michael I will I'll even buy the snacks, just please hurry up." He whined desperately. 

Michael perked up at Jeremy's offer to buy the snacks and with that he immediately dropped to his knees and reached up to unzip the painfully tight dress pants. Michael smirked up at Jeremy hearing him let out a sigh of relief. He began to palm the other through his boxers, eliciting loud moans of pleasure from him. Without forewarning he pulled down Jeremy's boxers, his hard cock immediately bouncing up, it was already beading with precome at the tip. 

Jeremy threaded his hands through Michael's soft hair, gripping it gently. His back was pressed against the wall and his hips desperately thrusted forward. 

Michael gently grasped onto the base of Jeremy's cock, the other thrusted into his grip. He loved it when Jeremy got desperate for his touch. He leaned in, slowly running his tongue up the base and up to the head, swirling around the slit before repeating that motion. 

Jeremy appreciated Michael's slow movements and all but he wanted to come now. His grip tightened on Michael's soft hair, Michael gasping in response, before forcing him down onto his cock. 

Michael gagged but kept his composure, going down as far as he could onto Jeremy's cock. He eventually pulled away to breathe and looked up to Jeremy who's face was beet red. 

Jeremy bit his lip and stared back down at the other. Oh god Michael looked so fucking hot. Especially when he was sucking his dick, the way he bobbed his head, and those little moans that vibrated around his cock drove him wild, and how his pink plump lips were swollen and looked so kissable. 

"Pull my hair again Jer." He breathed out, gripping tightly onto Jeremy's thighs. "Pull my hair and use me." He moaned, reaching down to rub himself through his pants. 

Jeremy eagerly took up Michael's offer, gripping tightly onto that soft black hair and pushing himself back into Michael's hot mouth. He thrusted his hips quickly and with no rhythm, Michael moaning around his cock was quickly edging him closer to his orgasm. 

Michael moaned wantonly around Jeremy's cock, rubbing himself along to Jer's erratic pace in which he was fucking his mouth. He loved the way Jeremy used him like this, making him his own personal fucktoy. 

Jeremy felt that familiar heat coiling in his lower stomach, signaling he was reaching his end. He quickly pulled Michael off of his cock just as he released with a loud moan of his boyfriends name. His come splatted onto Michael's glasses and his plump lips. He slowly came down from his intense orgasm and looked down to see Michael licking his come off of his lips, which made his cock pathetically twitch in interest again. "Holy shit.." he breathed out slowly, tucking himself into his boxers and zipping up his fly. "Do you want me to get you off too?" He asked, as he tried to catch his breath. 

Michael simply shook his head, staying quiet for a moment before standing up. "I uh.. I came when you came on my face." He muttered, a flush of embarrassment washing over his face. He quickly grabbed the paper towels and tended to wiping off his glasses and his face, ignoring Jeremy's shocked expression. 

Jeremy looked at the other in a mix of bewilderment and being turned on. "You actually came because I came on your face? Dude that's so fucking hot," he laughed happily. They'd have to do this again when they got back to Michael's basement.


End file.
